Always has been,Always will be
by AJAY09
Summary: The first time I ever laid eyes on James Potter I thought he was an arrogant bullying toe rag with a big head and glasses I couldn’t stand him. That’s how I met James Potter, that’s how I first met my husband
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lily Evans and I had just moved back to London after a year stay in America I was excited to be back I missed my best friend Severus I hadn't seen him in a year while in America I received my Hogwarts letter and Professor Dumbledore telling me that I was a witch but I already knew that I was one Sev had told me when we were nine that's when we first became friends I couldn't wait to tell him that I would be going to Hogwarts with him I wish he could've seen Petunia's face when Dumbledore knocked on our door it was priceless….

While my parents unpacked I went to find Severus I knew he would be at the park when I got to the park I could see him sitting by our old meeting place by the slide

"_Severus"_

"_Lily?"_ he turned around shocked _"When did get back?"_ _"Are you back"_ he said as I ran to hug him.

"_Yeah I'm back we just came home mum and dad are unpacking"_

"_Oh so your grandmother she..?"_

"_Yeah she past about two months ago"_

"_I'm sorry" Severus said awkwardly_

"_Yeah I'm to"_

We sat their in silence, I was thinking about my grandmother and how she reacted when I found out I was a witch she was so proud of me she used to always say _"that I wasn't normal that I was special_" I wonder now did she know what I would become she always loved my "magic" tricks. That reminded me

"_Hey Severus guess what?" _

"_What?"_

"_GUESS!!!!_

"_Awww come on Lily you know I hate guessing"_

"_Well I'm a witch'_

"_Lily I knew that" _he laughed

"_No I mean I'm really a witch … I'm going to Hogwarts I got my letter"_ I laughed at his shocked expression

"_Really "_

"_Why so shocked you're the one that told me I would get one" _

"_Know I'm just… really are you really coming to Hogwarts?"_

"_Yes I am" _laughing as we jumped up and down like five years old when a teasing voice interrupted us

"_Awe look at Snivellus he has a little friend"_ teased a boy with unruly jet-black hair hazel eyes and glasses

"_Leave us alone Potter"_ with a hatred in his black eyes I never seen before the black haired boy ignored him and turned to me what's your name "_Red"_

"_RED?" _

"_Yeah Red" _he didn't speak more then ten words to me and I already didn't like him I hated people that called me "Red"

"_My name is Lily… Lily Evans not Red"_ I said annoyed

"_Yeah whatever James Potter"_ he pointed to himself S_o why are you hanging with Snivellus?" he asked _

"_Maybe because Severus is my friend"_

"_Well if you like slimy gits for friends"_ he pointed to Severus _"he's your guy"_

"_Well if he's a what, did you say a slimy git was it, you're an ass and I would whether be friend with him any day"_ the look on his face was priceless he looked like someone just slapped him across it I he wasn't used to people telling him off let alone a eleven year old girl

"Well Evan's was it, I'll be seeing you soon" he smirked like he knew something I didn't

"_Snivellus. I'll see you at school"_

"_School?" Oh No I looked to Sev "He's a wizard to?"_

"_Now now Snivellus what would your mother say telling a Muggle that you're a wizard?_

That was it I walked right up to him with my hands on my hip and gave him a glare that would be later know as the Lily Evans glare happy to see that he coward under it and took a step back

"_I'm not a Muggle; I'm a witch and I going to Hogwarts too"_

"_Really my day just keeps getting better" he smirked _

"_Whatever… and what's wrong with being a Muggle_" I asked

"_Nothing it doesn't make a difference to me Muggle, Witch, Dwarf"_ he laughed but I didn't miss the look he shot toward Severus _"Nice meeting you Lily see ya around_"with that he walked away I turned to Sev

"_What in ass I hope we not in the same house, what are they again"_

"_Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor… and don't worry Potter is heading nowhere but Gryffindor me and you were going to be in Slytherin"_

"_Really… I can't wait to go Sev it just seems so unreal… I better get going mum well be worrying"_

When I walked in the door my mum was putting on her shoes _"I was just about to send your father out for you, we've been invited to diner by our neighbors, go upstairs and get dress well be waiting outside"_

When I came outside we walked directly to the house across the street from ours oh no

"_Were going to the Johnson's?"_

I hated the Johnson's well mainly their daughter

"_No the Johnson's moved a little after we did this family been here for almost a year" _

"_Well anybody better then the Johnson's" _I said boy was I wrong just then the door open to no other then James Potter

"_Told you I see you again Red"_

That was the first time I ever laid eyes on James Potter I thought he was an arrogant bullying toe rag with a big head and glasses I couldn't stand him. That's how I met James Potter, that's how I met my husband

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER **

**PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK**

**BAD ARE GOOD I DONT CARE JUST WANT YOUR THOUGHTS**


	2. hey lily?

"_Hey Lily"_ the voice I was hoping not to hear stopped me on my way to Charms, I kept on walking he wouldn't take no for an answer. He jogged to catch up and blocked my way

"_What do you want potter?"_

"_Huh you do know I do have a first name"_

"Yes I'm aware of that Potter, what do you want" my temper reaching it peak, not much has changed in three years I couldn't stand Potter and he would find every opportunity to annoy me, as faith would have it James got sorted into Gryffindor but so did I my life was like an never ending movie starring James Potter he was everywhere at home, at school not that I minded so much because milk sure did his body good, that and quidditch at fourteen he was nearing 6ft, toned like crazy and his biceps were insane he just had this certain air of confidence about him, all the girl want him well all of the except me that what I told myself.

Him and his friends practically ran the school the Marauders is what they so shamefully called selves, Sirius Black whose name must have been a twisted act of faith on his parents was James best friend and probably the only one who had James beat in the looks department they been joined at the hip since first year Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew came later the four of them together were the Marauders.

Don't get me wrong I wasn't an ugly duckling I was no longer the tall, Lanky flat-chested, skinny girl I was at eleven I stopped growing around 5ft 4in I was far from flat-chested and have curves in all the right places I had to be the only girl with green eyes and red hair boys were wishing for a date. But I would always say they weren't my type if I was being truthful to myself it because I already knew who I wanted to be with

As for me and Severus were still friend but we kind of drifted apart. I had three girl best friends

Alice, Jessie, and Apple we were like the girl version of the Marauders just better looking and smarter

"_I wanted you to owl this with your letter to your parents" _I saw the letter in his hand_ "it's for your dad"_

While I never got a long with James and my dad hit it off he was the son he never had and always joked that me and James fight like a married couple and that we were going to get married. They're always building something James liked to build Muggle things so they go alone perfectly

"_Yes of course"_

By that time we had reached the Charms classroom, I walked in and sat by my friends and he went to his

* * *

"_Did you see the way Cassidy Pirce was looking at you today Lily, when you walked in with James"_

_While_ Jessie and Apple laughed Cassidy was James was girl friend and she couldn't stand me I got all the attention she did with out trying

"_Yes! I don't know why she hates me so much?"_

"_I don't know maybe it has something to do with the fact that her boyfriend is crazy about you"_

Apple said as I rolled my eyes here we go…. Again

"_James is not crazy about me… and even if he was I wouldn't care" _

"_Yeah keep telling yourself that Lily" _Jessie said always the sarcastic one "_Lily we are talking about the second hottest gut at Hogwarts"_

"_I never said that James wasn't hot …but he is a arrogant, bullying toe rag, with a big head that he needs to deflate in order for me to consider going out with him"_

_"Okay Lily breath … just remember that I'm maid of honor ok"_ Alice said as I threw a pillow her head

"_You guys are ganging up on me what about Jessie I have to words for you Sirius Black"_

"_Yeah but unlike you I don't deny that I like Sirius I just know that I will never happen because he's not a one woman man and I refuse to be just another notch in his belt._

* * *

The next night I was reading late in the common room when James and Sirius came through the portrait hole laughing when James saw me he gave Sirius a look and in return Sirius gave him two thumbs up and went upstairs two the boys dorms, James came down at sat next to me I could feel him staring at me but I wouldn't look up

"_Hey Lily?"_

"_Hey?"_

"_Um… did you send my letter?" _I sighed and looked at him

"_Yes at lunch "_I replied

"_Can I ask you a question?" _he asked nervously running his hands through his hair God I hated that

"_You just did" _I stood up to leave and he grabbed my wrist and turned me around so that I was facing him our faces inches apart

"_Can I ask you another one" _he whispered into my ear I felt my knees go weak all I could do was nod my head yes

"_Do you want to go out with me?"_

Oh My God was he really asking me to be his girlfriend

"_Go with you where"_

"_You know what I mean" _he said getting frustrated

_"You have a girlfriend remember her name is Cassidy"_

He looked at the floor and started muttering something I couldn't hear we looked at each other or eyes locked together hazel on green and he kissed me just a little peck but It was enough to make me wanna faint didn't know what to do so I slapped him he looked shocked then when that whore off he was pissed

"_DAMN why you always hitting me?" _yeah he was pissed

"_Why would I want to go out with you, you have a girlfriend. Right so why are you down here kissing me"_ I gave him one last look and ran upstairs… wow why did I do that

* * *

"_Hey Jessie have you seen Severus"_ I asked on my way to lunch

"_I thought you knew… oh right you weren't a breakfast he got into it with the Marauders last I seen he was on his way to the hospital wing"_

"_Really what did they do?"_

"_They pulled his pants down and did a permanent jelly-leg jinx on him while he quack like a duck" _Jessie trying her best not to laugh for my benefit she and the others didn't understand why I was friend with him

"_I got to go see him"_

"_Lily that was just morning he's most likely in the great hall come on"_

Severus wasn't in the great hall but I did see a certain big head boy and his friends Jessie caught my eye sight

"_Can we at least eat first?"_

I just started walking towards his table I could hear Cassidy talking about how sure she was that next year she would be made Prefect and asking James if he was going to visit her this summer

"_Oh I don't know" _James replied "_I need to something around the house, I promised my mum I do" _

"_Why can't your dad do it" _she pouted

"_You know my dad always work late, besides I like working with my hands Lily dad has taught me a lot"_

She rolled he eyes_ "Lily?"_

"_Yes?" _all eyes were on me but I was glaring at James, he stood up and looked at me

"_You got a problem Lily?"_

He knew why I was here but he stood up with that damn smirk on his face, I slapped him clear across it

Cassidy jumped up _"I know you didn't just hit my boyfriend?" _she said running to his side

James held his hand to his mouth

"_Lily I sick of you and you're damn hitting! What I tell you last night?_

"_Yeah what did you tell me last night?"_

"_Last night you saw her last night; I thought you were with Sirius?"_

"_I was we do share a common room I do see her"_ then he looked at me

"_I told you to stop hitting me"_

"_I'm sorry was this before or after you asked me to be your girlfriend and then kissed me? I don't quite recall_"

James jaw hit the floor he was busted Cassidy was looking like she been petrified, by this time the rest of my friend had came and Jessie being Jessie was the first to speak

"_James asked you out? and you didn't tell me" _

Sirius who was quiet took that as he queue

"_You asked Lily out while you were still going out with Cassidy, I didn't think you have it in you Prongs and you kissed her aright" _he said laughing

I was waiting for him deny it, but to my surprise and everyone else's he didn't

"_I did ask you out, and you turned me down right?_

James and I just stared at each other both still shocked while Sirius was still laughing

"_I knew they end up together"_

I didn't know what to say I wanted to tell him yes that I wanted to be his girlfriend but my pride wouldn't let me. Or was it fear

"_Of course I told you no" he looked at the ground "I tell you no so you decide to make my friend your own personal torture doll" I asked "that's childish even for you James"_

_I'm sorry Lily", _still looking at the floor_ "you're right I was mad and I took it out on Snape" _

I don't know where they came from but next thing I know tears are running down my cheeks

"_I hate you James, just stay away from me" _I said as I ran out the great hall Alice, Apple, and Jessie fast on my heels I ran all the way to the common room

Alice was the first to speak

"_Lils I know you're mad right now, but you know and I know that James wants to be with you, and we all know that you want to be with him, so why are you crying when you could be with James right now"_

"_He's with Cassidy"_

"_I think he made it painfully obvious that he would dump her in a heartbeat for you, she probably going crazy right now" _Jess said the last part laughing

"_Thanks guys but I'm going to go lay down, and try to forget this day" _

Later that night I heard a knock at my door and someone put I note underneath the door

_**Lily,**_

_**I know you're mad at me. I was wrong to do what I did to Snape. Please forgive me. It's just that I like you so much, and you hurt my feelings. You probably don't care, since you've hated me since we first met. Cassidy was mad at me today. I told her the truth though. I told her I wanted to go out with you. She said I should stay with her because you would never date me anyways, is that true? I hope not. Please accept my apology. I'll see you tomorrow, and maybe we can go to Hogsmade.**_

_**Love Always, James**_

I couldn't breath I can't believe this OH MY GOD!!!!! I was going to accept his apology and tell him I wanted to be his girlfriend I was going to be James Potter girlfriend or my name wasn't Lily Marie Evans.

* * *

**WHAT DO YO GUYS THINK PLESE REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Lily Evans?

**_I FORGOT TO SAY HOW MANY YRS HAD GONE BY, IT BEEN 3YRS SINCE LILY AND JAMES 1ST MET THEIR IN THEIR 4TH YR_**

**_ALSO I HATE HAVING TO WAIT FOR NEW CHAPTERS TO STORIES IM READING SO I'LL BE PUTTING THEM OUT AS FAST AS I CAN WRITE AND TYPE THEM _**

**_I DONT THINK THIS WILL A LONG STORY SO ENJOY_**

_**THIS IS CHAPTER 3**_

* * *

I guess someone changed my name, because I never got the chance to accept James apology, I fully intended to. The next morning I put on a little make-up, let my hair down and curled it, my school skirt was I little shorter then normal and my blouse was a little tighter. I was on a mission

But on my way to the Great Hall McGonagall, grabbed me gently by the wrist and asked me to follow her to Dumbledore's office. I couldn't imagine what I did this time. Then I remembered I did slap James yesterday in front on everybody Professors and student alike. But me and James always fight and I never got called to Dumbledore's office. I knew something was wrong when he told me to sit down the usual twinkle in his eyes non apparent.

"_Sir? Professor what wrong?"_

I only half-listened as he explained my father death to me, I remember the words _'__**deatheater' 'Attack'. **_It didn't seem real. After all I just seen him at Christmas, he was teasing me about James, I remember his green eyes would brighten with laughter when he smiled, I remember what he had on, what he smelled like everything yet he was gone in a blink of an eye. He was gone and my life would never be the same.

I floo straight home, and for the first time in years me and Petunia hugged as we cried in each other arms.

Ironically, the death of my father is what brought me and James together; James who had become extremely attached to my father was crushed when he found out. He was at my house the next day. And while family and friends tried to comfort my mother, James comforted me. We sat on my bedroom floor and held me or what seemed like hours. We both cried for the lost of my father and talked about happy memories we shared with him.

The day of the funeral was rainy and dreary; several of his friends and family came from near and far. It was all a blur to me. I barely made it through the service.

James held one of my hands at the graveside, while Alice held the other. When it was time to leave, I let their hands go and never looked backed. I just wanted to be alone.

For months I kept to myself. All I did was go to my classes. I barely eat and when I did I would in the kitchens. I avoided the Great Hall and my friends, I wouldn't talk to them and after a while they stopped trying, figuring I talked to them when I was ready, well all of them except James. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He took it upon himself to walk with me to classes, and even eat with me in the kitchens.

We were actually civilized to one another, it was a great feeling, and James was the only one I felt like being around probably because I was head over heels in love with him.

I was the night before summer break and I couldn't sleep, so I went I went outside. I was sitting at the Black Lake, looking at the stars. I didn't see James until he was right beside me.

"_What are you doing Lils?"_ he sat down next to me

"_Looking at the stars, sometimes I close my eyes and imagine myself floating up among the stars"_ he was looking at me like I was crazy _"sorry"_

"_No it's okay tell me more" _when he saw my hesitation_ "Please"_

For the next 20 minutes, I pointed out the Little Dipper, Big Dipper and the Ursa Minor. I was surprised he actually seemed interested.

"_You see that bright star over there" that's The North Star"_

"_Yeah I see it. It's beautiful just like you" _I placed my hands between my thighs and clamped the shut, and pretended to look out at the lake I wasn't prepared for that _'beautiful'_ comment. Still blushing I said

"_I renamed the star after my father, Harry"_

"_That's too cool!"_

"_Thanks" _James moved closer to me pressing his leg against mine, I started shaking.

"_One day, I'm going to have a little boy and I'm going to name him Harry"_

"_Maybe we can make him together." _He reached over and started rubbing his fingers up and down my leg. I tried to jump up, but he stopped me and but his arm around me_._

"_Don't runaway from me, let's talk." _

"_About what?" _I was frozen in place, I couldn't move if my life depended on it.

"_Which one of these stars is ours?"_

"_Ours?"_

"_Yes ours. Let's pick a star and make it our own special star. For always!" I looked him in the eyes, I wanted to kiss him but I didn't have the nerve._

"_How about that one over there? You see it"_

I had no idea which one he was talking about I was looking at him

"_Yes"_

"_Cool! So that'll be our star, James and Lily Star"_

The kiss began so fast, it caught me off guard, it was my first French kiss and I will never forget it. His tongue was thick and soft and penetrated my mouth after practically having to pry it open. Once I relaxed it was Great, Outstanding, Miraculous, it was perfect.

After what seemed like hours, James had to break the kiss off

"_Lets head back"_ he stood up a took my hand, and started to pull me to my feet

"_Come on its late"_

We were standing at the bottom of the stairs, leading up to the girls dorms, kissing my arms were around his neck and his arms were around my hips , my Back pressed against the wall and his body pressing against me. I never wanted to move from this spot. But a sound from upstairs made us jump apart. All I could do was stare at his hazel eyes filled with so many emotions. He kissed me softly on the lips and said

"_Goodnight Lily"_

"_Goodnight James"_ barely a whisper, I was half way of the stairs when James called out

"_Lily will you go out with me?"_ he was smiling, I just laughed and went upstairs with the biggest smile on my face.

When I got to my room the girls were asleep, I wanted to tell them but we haven talked to each other in months I got my P.J.'S and went to the bathroom , when I came out someone turned on the light, I was looking at my smiling friends faces when Jessie broke the silence and said

"_We saw that"_ they were all laughing as my face turned red

'_Oh my God Lily your glowing"_ Alice ran and hugged me as, while everyone else laughed and just like that, I had my friends by my side again we stayed the whole night talking like nothing had changed. That summer was the greatest one of my life James and I spent almost everyday together.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_**


End file.
